The Lucky One
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Edward had always been lucky in life. Lucky in his climb to the top, lucky in his family life, lucky in every endeavor, really. Enter unlucky-in-everything Bella, will she be the one to break his lucky spree? AH; BxE; Olderward.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lucky One**

**Summary: Edward had always been lucky in life. Lucky in his climb to the top, lucky in his family life, lucky in every endeavor, really. Enter unlucky-in-everything Bella, will she be the one to break his lucky spree? AH, BxE, rated M for l&l.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is for Sarah, I was supposed to write a One Shot for her birthday and couldn't do it in time... so, I hope you like this, hun! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! You're a lucky girl! :o)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything Twilighty...but this Luckyward is mine!<strong>

1.

Edward Cullen had always been a lucky man. He had graduated highest in his class and had been awarded a full scholarship to Harvard. He'd realized his every dream and had been successful in every endeavor, well, that was until he'd met Isabella Swan.

Isabella's arrival in Edward's path had put quite a few kinks in Edward's otherwise perfect life.

She'd managed to crack his shaky exterior, what with her pretty brown eyes and shapely figure, yes, Bella had shaken up Edward's life quite a bit.

...

At thirty years old, Edward had managed to become the very highly successful CEO of Masen Holdings. He'd climbed his way to the top through a lot of hard work and, should I say, a lot of luck.

Early on, his mentor has suffered a heart attack and Edward was chosen to take over the prestigious position. After that, climbing the ladder toward the top had been easy as Edward would use his charm and wit to acquire new clients into the firm, thus making him quite the commodity.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It only took five long years for Edward to get where he was but it had also meant a lot of sacrifices.

For example, Edward hadn't had a girlfriend since high school. It had been a good ten years since he'd felt the intimate touch of a woman.

Sure, he could have gone to a high end club and paid for someone to service him, but he just didn't feel those types of desires. He'd been without for so long that it just wasn't a part of who he was.

He'd become asexual.

Of course, this didn't stop some of the women Edward worked with from pawing at him or flirting. He was rather attractive.

Edward's tall, lean figure and coiffed dark reddish blond hair combined with his bright blue eyes attracted quite a bit of attention.

But, always the wary one, Edward would wave them off. He'd figured they were only after him for his money.

Little did he know that most of them would have paid a good price just to go to bed with him.

Imagining his long fingers and pouty lips on their skin made his co-workers squirm in their seats as they watched him direct meetings and talk strategy. They'd all wished to take Edward home and show him just how lucky he could get.

* * *

><p><strong>We'd all pay for that too, right? lol<strong>

**Thank you guys soooo much! Your response is amazing already... :o)**

**I fogot to thank my girls, JoAnn and Bobby, thanks for telling me this was good enough to post! I flove you hard! **


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Edward would scratch the back of his neck or pinch his nose, sighing as the women propositioned him.

Their reluctance to take no for an answer made Edward anxious. He'd taken to hiding in his office until everyone had gone home to avoid being stuck with any of them in an elevator or parking garage.

He was certain one of them would pounce and take advantage of him at any given moment.

Over time, he'd become guarded and reserved.

His family had noticed the changes in his behavior but had waved it off as being stress related.

Of course Edward was stressed; he hadn't been able to see anyone socially other than his family in months.

His friends had all coupled up, making him feel like the third wheel whenever he'd chance an evening out with them.

Some of them had already gone the route of marriage and children; complete with cute house and white picket fence.

No, Edward's luck hadn't run out, it had only taken a break in order to make him realize there was something missing in his life.

He needed to see for himself that there were things and people out there that were worth the risk.

So, one Friday night while leaving his office, he chanced a stop at the little bar near his house.

He'd never walked into the little watering hole, he'd figured those kinds of places were beyond him.

He was a highly successful business man, after all.

He didn't need that kind of entertainment.

Yet, he couldn't walk by and not go in.

For some reason, that night of all nights, something or rather someone called to him.

A small girl, er, woman stood by the door inside the bar.

She was short in stature and dressed in casual jeans and nicely fitted black t-shirt. Her dark mahogany hair hung loose in waves around her slumped shoulders as she clung to a cell phone. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she explained to someone on the other end that no, she could not and would not go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of these chapters are longer than others, you don't mind, do you?<strong>

**Thank you for all the love! :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Edward's brows pulled together in a frown. Why was he so interested in this girl?

He couldn't explain it.

There was no rational reasoning behind it.

He stood there in an expensive suit with his leather-bound briefcase in his hand as he watched the girl end the call and wipe her face with the back of her hand.

Her fingernails were painted black and it was obvious by the dark streaks on her cheeks that she'd been wearing a large amount of make-up prior to her crying fit.

Edward had had quite a bit of experience with crying women. His two sisters and his mother were all on the emotional side of things.

Alice and Angela were four years younger than him. Born only five minutes apart, they'd been inseparable throughout their lives.

Edward had always longed for a brother and when Alice had married his best friend, Jasper, it was like it was meant to be. He'd thought about how lucky he'd been to have such a wonderful family.

Angela had come out of the closet a few years back, bringing home her long time lover, Tanya to meet the family one Christmas. Edward had been shocked but the news of his little sister being a lesbian but it hadn't stopped him from loving her. She'd just been lucky enough to have such a loving family to support her through her decisions.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last one for the evening, I`m off to bed... more in the morning! Thank you all so much! :o)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Looking at the small figure before him, he couldn't just turn his back on her and leave her there. There was an inexplicable pull to her that just couldn't be denied.

He sighed as he stepped closer, gauging her reaction to his proximity, "Excuse me, miss?"

Her head shot up, eyes fierce and focused on Edward's face, "I'm not interested," she sneered and sniffled while wiping at her face in an attempt to clean herself up.

Edward eyed her wearily, "I'm sorry, I was just," he sighed, looking up to the ceiling and pinching the bridge of his nose, "are you okay?"

She shot him a death glare, "I'm fine. Do I know you?"

Edward didn't know how to answer this. He didn't know her and no, she didn't know him but part of him, and he didn't or couldn't understand why, was desperate to get to know her.

"No, I just," he closed his eyes and swallowed audibly, "you seem like you need help."

The girl let out a huff and laughed humorlessly, "Yeah, I just found my boyfriend in my bed with another woman and now he expects me to go back home to him."

Edward could tell she was being facetious in her response. Her face fell upon her declaration as she sighed, "I can't believe he'd do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning! So I'm going to be spacing these out throughout the day. There is a snow storm outside (I know, shocking!) and we're staying in...my throat is sore and I can't speak...it's lovely, really, lol, so you guys get my company for the day! :o)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Edward hadn't spoken a word since her heady declaration. He didn't know what to say. She'd obviously bared her truth to him as he stood before her, mouth open, gaping like a fish.

He couldn't believe someone would cheat on such a beautiful creature.

Yes, her hair was a mess and her face was puffy and smudged from crying but he could see beyond that, she was breathtakingly beautiful.

She chanced a look up at his face, examining his features and licking her lips as her thoughts were soon re-routed to the man standing before her. Surely he wasn't looking to pay her for sex; he was too perfect for that. She'd thought how lucky his wife or girlfriend must've been to be able to wake up next to that every morning.

She looked down to his long fingers wrapped around the handle of his briefcase, his knuckles white from holding it and couldn't help the errant thoughts that filtered through her head.

This was no time for those kinds of ideas. She'd been single for all of five minutes and she barely knew this man, but yet, part of her, probably the lower part of her anatomy, wished for those fingers to gaze her most secret of places.

Bella shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind as she clung to her cell phone. It was her only lifeline to anyone she knew, yet there weren't any one of them she could call.

* * *

><p><strong>Go check out the rest of the Drabble War participants. The 'Lucky' Prompt Challenge has opened up quite a variety of stories! The links can be found on FB in the Drabble War Forum or in the C2 on FF. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

7.

They stood awkwardly regarding each other as people drifted in and out of the door beside them.

Edward raked a hand through his disheveled hair and pulled at the ends nervously, "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have anywhere you could go?"

Chewing on her bottom lip she sighed, "No. My parents died in a car accident a few years ago so it was just me and him. I can't even..." She trailed off shaking her head and closing her eyes.

Edward swallowed a lump in his throat. He couldn't fathom losing his parents. He knew it could happen or rather, would happen someday but he'd hoped it would be a lot later in his life.

He put his hand out in a friendly gesture, "I'm Edward Cullen."

She eyed his hand and took it in her own, jumping slightly as a tingle, something akin to an electrical shock, passed between them, "Isabella, or just...Bella, Bella Swan."

Edward swallowed, his throat suddenly parched. He was a nervous wreck speaking to this woman. He'd never felt like this before and yet there was no way to just leave her.

He furrowed his brow, looking at his hand which tingled from her touch even moments after they'd disengaged.

He scrunched up his face not understanding what was happening to himself. He'd wondered if he was coming down with something. Maybe this was that chicken flu going around. Or maybe he'd just imagined it. Yes, that was a good theory; surely people didn't go around making other people feel all tingly just by a simple hand shake.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm totally fangirling right now...thank you so much for reading! :o)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"I live around the corner; do you want to come with me? You could make arrangements there, it's quieter than this place," he explained, eying the inside of the crowded bar carefully.

Bella let out an unladylike snort, "You expect me to just go home with you? What if you're a bad guy preying on some unsuspecting girl to hack her up and feed her to his fishies?"

Edward was taken aback by her accusations. He'd never thought of himself as harmful. He'd only wanted to help her out, "I'm sorry, Bella. I just thought you could use a bit of luck."

Again, Bella's snort assaulted Edward's ears making him re-think this whole situation, "Luck? What's that? I don't think I've ever been lucky, Mr. Cullen, so don't come here and tell me I'll get lucky just like that."

And then she laughed uncontrollably as her words reverberated in her head. The double entendre in the "getting lucky" part of her rant making her laugh to the point of tears.

It had been a long night and her emotions had been all over the place, hence the reason for such an immature reaction to a badly worded brain fart.

Edward stood stoic before her, his mind racing as images of him getting lucky, in the carnal sense, with the mess of a girl that stood before him.

He hadn't felt this want or desire in so long, he'd forgotten the intensity of such an emotion.

"I didn't mean..." he trailed off, uncertain as to how to word it properly without pushing her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! :o)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

9.

She waved her hand dismissively as she wiped more tears from her face, "It's fine. I have no other option and being cut up and stored in your freezer sounds delightful right now."

Edward smiled, he just couldn't help it. She was cute as she managed to crack jokes in her predicament.

"This way then," he opened the door and followed her outside.

They walked side by side with ease; Bella's short legs falling in step with Edward's long ones.

Soon, Edward found himself unlocking the front door to his home and ushering in the first woman to step inside of it in years.

Well, Bella would be the first woman not related by blood or marriage to step inside of his home. This knowledge didn't go unnoticed by Edward as he removed his jacket and shoes, inviting her to do the same.

Bella felt a shiver wash over her as she removed her jacket and hung it on the coat hook by the door. The apartment was warm and inviting but, being alone inside such a sparse space with a man she barely knew made her feel a bit uneasy.

Edward cleared his throat, motioning for her to follow him into the living room where he told her to have a seat and asked her if she wanted something to drink.

Bella, unaccustomed to such nice manners coming from a man couldn't help but swoon at such a simple gesture. She felt her face heat up and embarrassment wash over her as she nodded and told him she'd like some water.

Edward nodded simply and told her she could use his phone to call whoever she needed to call while he left the room to get them each a bottle of water from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So there are a total of 30 chapters :o)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Bella sat on the comfortable brown leather sofa, chewing her thumb nail as she tried to think of whom she could talk to.

But, there was simply nobody.

Her great aunt Rose lived clear across the country so there was no way Bella could just pick up and go to her. Plus, the old woman had become senile in her old age. The last time Bella had visited her, she had mistaken Bella for her own mother, Renee.

It pained Bella to think that her only living relative didn't recognize her anymore but, the simple fact was, she just wasn't very lucky when it came to family matters.

In fact, one could have said that Bella was, in fact, a very unlucky-in-life sort of woman.

At twenty five, she'd managed to get a pretty decent job working as a receptionist at a motorcycle shop. She loved the environment and the customers were usually fun to be around.

She was far from a stick in the mud and was usually pretty outspoken when it came to matters in which she believed in.

But now, having found her boyfriend Sam in bed with her best friend, Emily meant that there was no way Bella could count on any of her friends. And, to make matters worse, Sam co-owned the shop where Bella worked so there was no way she was going back to that place on Monday morning.

The girl was simply out of luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Luck is a very common theme in this little tale...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Edward came back into the living room only to find Bella seated in the same spot where he had left her.

The phone was still sitting in the same spot on the coffee table in front of her.

He furrowed his brow, wondering what was going on in her head, her lack of movement in the last ten minutes indicated only one thing: she was in shock.

Sighing, Edward loosened his tie and set it beside the phone before taking a seat next to Bella.

She turned to face him, not sure as to what the protocol involved when you were basically homeless and jobless sitting in a stranger's apartment.

Edward eyed her carefully, taking a closer look at her face now that they were seated in a lit room. He noticed the sparse freckles that adorned her cute little turned up nose and the soft natural hue of her plump lips. Her eyes seemed to hold so many emotions, but yet were so deep and thoughtful as she also regarded him.

In fact, Edward wasn't the only one inspecting the finer details of Bella's appearance. She was also mesmerized, or dare I say, dazzled by Edward's good looks. His light blue eyes searched her face, leaving her feeling open and helpless as she did nothing but sit beside him with her hands clenched together over her lap.

She noticed how his jaw flexed, as if he was thinking of saying something but not voicing it. She was right, Edward had so many questions for her, but he wasn't sure how to ask. There were so many things going through his mind, most of them involving how lucky he felt at that moment to have stumbled onto her when he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Which one is the luckier one?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

12.

The air crackled around them as neither of them moved or said anything.

Bella broke eye contact first, turning to glance at the clock on that wall. She couldn't help but wonder when her luck would run out and he'd throw her to the curb.

Edward cleared his throat, "Was there anyone you could call?"

She simple shook her head and closed her eyes momentarily. Her mind reeled with different scenarios. She could just go to a hotel and look for a new job on Monday morning. That thought led to money and well, she didn't have much of that as she'd just paid her share of the rent. She shuddered, thinking of the type of hotel she could afford with the little amount she did have.

Edward could see the warring going on behind those deep chocolate colored eyes. Bella didn't look like the wilting wallflower type of girl, but yet she seemed so vulnerable at the moment.

Edward stood before her, debating whether or not he should offer her refuge.

On the one hand he knew nothing of her, she could leave his place and he would never see her again. That was a thought that pained him and left him feeling uneasy.

On the other hand, he could offer her to stay, but then he would be taking a chance and opening himself up to a potentially dangerous situation. After all, he didn't know her from Adam.

Sighing, he made a split-second decision, "It's getting late, you can stay in the guest bedroom if you'd like."

Bella looked up to meet his gaze. There was something about him, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew she could trust him.

She nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor girl!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Edward quickly showed Bella the guest bedroom and attached on-suite bathroom. He gave her one of his t-shirts to sleep in as she obviously didn't have a change of clothes. He figured she'd be better off with something clean to wear to bed.

Bella thanked him quietly, feeling overwhelmed with his kindness. She'd decided she would wake early and make him breakfast as a thanks for his kindness. There was really nothing much that she could do for him as he seemed to have everything.

Well, everything but a wife or live-in girlfriend.

She'd locked the bedroom door, feeling slightly exposed in the unfamiliar room.

The furniture and decor was very tasteful, just like the rest of the home. Bella wondered what it was that Edward did for a living that granted him such a luxurious lifestyle. He'd obviously come into money at some point to be able to afford all of these things.

Not that it mattered much to Bella as she was used to the simpler things in life. She didn't need expensive shoes or a large wardrobe to be happy, all she wanted was someone she could trust.

Bella stood under the shower, water running over her skin as she scrubbed it thoroughly. She made sure to wash every inch of her body, something like washing away her past. A thought had her snorting and giggling as she wrapped a towel around her body and patted down her damp hair with another one.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided she needed to change things up as her life was definitely not the one she wanted to live. Deciding to leave Sam, no matter how much he begged was a step in the right direction.

As she pulled the oversized t-shirt over her head and slipped into the comfort of Egyptian cotton sheets and down pillows, she wondered what would await her come morning.

* * *

><p><strong>How about a naked Edward for breakfast...a girl can dream, right? lol<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Across the hall, Edward stood in his own bedroom, still clad in his work attire.

He undressed and stood under his own shower, thinking of his decision to let her stay, knowing full well how bad it could turn out. But he knew there was no going back, he would suffer the consequences in the morning.

As he lathered himself up, thoughts of the pretty brunette that slept in the next room kept filtering behind his eyelids.

The way her eyes squinted in the corners as she contemplated her options.

Her hair that fell loosely over her shoulders and down her back.

Her pale, clear skin and supple lips.

Lips that would probably feel really good pressed against his.

Edward's eyes shot open shocked at the sudden onslaught of these thoughts. He wanted to berate himself for them, but he simply couldn't. He'd been used to his nightly self love rituals, only the images his mind usually conjured up were of nameless faceless bodies that served to quicken his release.

A slight pang of guilt passed quickly as he looked down to see his hand grasping his hard length. There was no going back as he was so close to his goal, unwilling to let go until her name fell off his lips.

Edward swore under his breath, he couldn't believe he'd just done that. The poor girl needed a bit of help and here he was imagining her on her knees in front of him as he pushed himself into her awaiting mouth.

He shook his head, distracting himself from anymore lurid images as he dried himself off and slipped on his sleep pants.

Edward tossed and turned for a while, sleep evading him until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* so ehm, yeah...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Bella stretched and yawned, her eyes still closed as she nuzzled the comfortable bedding. She'd had the best night's sleep ever. None of her usual nightmares had plagued her dreams, leaving her feeling thoroughly rested, so much so that she'd forgotten where she was.

Her eyes shot open upon realization that no, she was not in her own bed; Sam was not taking up more than three quarters of it and there was no annoying dog from the house next door barking incessantly at an ungodly hour.

She sat up quickly, analyzing her surroundings; the bedroom was quite nice in the light of day. Not that it hadn't been nice before she'd gone to sleep but, seeing it with a hint of rare sunshine peeking through the curtain made it seem like more of a fairytale instead of what this truly was.

And then Bella remembered how she was going to use her cooking skills to repay the kindness that Edward had bestowed upon her.

She stretched her arms above her head, the t-shirt she'd worn rising up slightly and bunching under her nose. She inhaled the scent; laundry detergent and something spicy she just couldn't place.

Standing up, she realized that the shirt went all the way to her knees so, she didn't bother getting dressed, opting to wear this shirt in case she got anything splattered on it.

She wasn't sure how long it would take before she could get to the rest of her own clothing so the outfit she'd worn the previous day had to stay mildly clean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... wonder if Edward will like seeing her like that?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Her bare feet made minimal noise as she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Looking around and familiarizing herself with the appliances and ingredients, she determined that she could make up a quick batch of homemade pancakes.

Edward hadn't heard his strange housemate get up. He hadn't heard her enter the kitchen and start cooking.

But as the scent of actual food wafted throughout the house, Edward's eyes shot open and stared blankly at the ceiling above his bed.

He couldn't cook to save his life, which is what he had a maid service for. Someone came in three days a week to cook and clean. Edward never saw them, he'd get home and everything would be done. There would be containers in the refrigerator and a note on the counter with the required time the items needed to be re-heated at.

And he knew for a fact that they never, ever came on the weekend. Weekends were reserved for either family events or simple meals made up of Lucky Charms and Hot Pockets.

Whatever was currently being prepared smelled absolutely divine, making Edward's mouth water as he remembered skipping dinner over the distraction that was Bella Swan.

Oh, his mouth watered in a lot of different ways as he thought of her, but he'd have to keep those needs to himself for the time being. He didn't have time for, er, problem solving.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make me giggle, keep 'em coming!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Edward descended the stairs two steps at a time, following the heady scent.

He tried not to make too much noise, the last thing he wanted was to scare the crap out of the girl who'd taken it upon herself to make him breakfast.

Well, he'd assumed she'd made him breakfast. There was no guarantee of that, but surely she would be considerate enough to share.

Edward's thoughts on the matter came to an abrupt stop as he entered the kitchen. His steps also faltered at the sight before him.

Bella stood in front of the stove with her back to him.

But that wasn't what had taken Edward aback. No, as Edward's eyes raked over Bella's bare feet...then her ankles...lean calves...knees..oh God and the t-shirt. She was still wearing his t-shit. Edward swallowed a whimper threatening to escape his lips as he felt himself getting rather aroused.

Something he hadn't felt in years until meeting this girl, er, woman.

Bella, upon hearing noise coming from the doorway, turned on her heels to greet her companion.

She too gasped as her eyes met the dark blue ones across the kitchen.

Edward was leaning against the wall by the doorway, wearing only blue and black plaid sleep pants. He hadn't put on anything else, forgetting the proper way to greet guests as he'd rarely had any.

His arms were crossed across his chest and his lips were curled up into a smirk. He could tell she was appraising him and stood straighter, letting her do so. He usually didn't like to be ogled as much but Bella was different, the situation was different and truth be told, he kinda liked it.

Bella unconsciously licked her lips and cleared her throat, "I hope you like pancakes," she smiled.

Edward returned her warm greeting, "I love pancakes. I wish I could have them more often." He wasn't quite certain if he was only talking about the pancakes or if it was the view of the bare-legged girl making them, but Edward would take what he could get in the form of food. And the girl as well, of course.

Bella set two plates on the kitchen table. Both were piled high with fresh pancakes and cut up strawberries. She then pulled out a chair and had a seat.

She looked up to meet Edward's gaze and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Aren't you going to join me then?"

Edward nodded slowly and took the two steps to join her at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah...pancakes...<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

18.

The impromptu couple sat in silence and ate Bella's offering. The sound of clinking silverware echoed in the large kitchen as Edward chewed his food, savoring every bite.

He was so engrossed in his meal that he hadn't noticed that Bella had stopped eating and was blatantly staring at him, "What?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

She grinned, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "Do you always inhale your food?"

Edward looked down at his near empty plate, a blush coloring his cheeks as he tucked his knife and fork on the table, "Only when it's this good."

Bella's smile became impossibly wider, "It's the least I could do."

Edward wiped his syrup latent lips with his napkin while trying to think of polite breakfast conversation. He barely knew her, yet he wasn't quite ready to let her go.

"So, what's your plan for today?" He smiled, picking up his utensils. He couldn't just let the few stray pieces of pancake lay in his plate; no he'd decided they need to be in his stomach. Waste not, want not and all of that.

Bella bowed her head and looked to the side. She had distracted herself all morning, trying not to think of her options, or lack thereof, while making breakfast. But here it was, she really needed to think of something but couldn't lie to the man sitting across from her, "I don't know. I'll stay in a motel for now, I guess and look for another job on Monday," she shrugged her shoulders as if this was just all a normal occurrence for her.

Edward stared down his now empty plate, "You can stay here. The room is yours; nobody else has ever used it."

He furrowed his brow and kept his eyes downcast. He was afraid of looking at her, the rejection would have hurt him in a way he couldn't quite admit to himself just yet.

Bella was struck a little speechless at his offer. Nobody had ever shown her this level of kindness before.

Since her parents' death, she'd become entirely self sufficient and relied only on Sam and a couple of friends of his that had ultimately become her friends.

She now realized how stupid she'd been to let him walk all over her like that. He'd never offered her anything except for the job which she did love doing. And even that hadn't really been offered by Sam.

Jacob, Sam's partner, had been the one to offer Bella the employment after his wife Leah had given birth to their second child. Leah's decision to stay home and raise the kids had left the garage in need of a receptionist and Bella just happened to be there at the right time.

It was really the only stroke of luck she'd ever had in her life.

Too bad she now realized how unlucky that had truly been because now she was tied to Sam in every way. In one night, she'd lost him, her friendships and her source of income.

She turned to Edward, realizing she'd been lost in her own thoughts and hadn't answered his plea, "I couldn't stay here without doing something for you," her cheeks pinked as she realized how that sounded. Of course she'd be very willing to do a multiple of favors for the pretty man that sat beside her. Some of them being pretty lurid in nature.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah...more pancakes? lol<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Edward's eyes shot up, peering into hers. He too had understood the undertone of her offering but figured the slip of her tongue was just that, a slip. She probably meant something more along the line of cooking for him and judging from his full belly, he was more than willing to let her have at it in the kitchen. Amongst other places.

He cleared his throat, fearing the words that were threatening to come out of his mouth. "You could cook for me. I'm terrible in the kitchen," he said triumphantly. He smirked, delighted that his statement had seemed to please a smiling Bella.

Bella searched his face, deciding that it must be true. Upon her earlier examination of his kitchen she'd seen some re-heatable containers in the refrigerator as well as in the freezer. Edward's statement just served to justify her previous assumptions.

She nodded, "I could do that."

"You can bring your things here and keep them in your room if it would make you more comfortable." Edward had never felt so drawn to another person; he wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible. Then maybe, just maybe, she'd stay.

Bella snorted, a quality Edward never would have thought as ladylike or sweet, but coming from Bella, he was getting used to the noise. It made her expressions that much more heartfelt, "I don't have much. Just clothing and oh, there's Emmett."

* * *

><p><strong>Edward is 30, Bella is 25...and keep in mind we're OOC here, mk? lol<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Edward shot her a look and quirked his eyebrow, "Who's Emmett?" He hoped she wasn't referring to a child or, worse yet, a lover.

Seeing the pained look on his face, Bella decided to tease him a little, "He's my furry little beast."

Edward tilted his head to the side, waiting for her to elaborate as a bunch of mental pictures formed in his mind.

She rolled her eyes at him, clearly amused by his demeanor, "My cat, Edward. He's declawed and very sweet. Can he come too?"

Edward had never been much of an animal lover and definitely not a cat lover but there was no way he could say no. He'd known her less than 24 hours but there was no way he was letting something as simple as a cat get between them.

This led to his errant thought about Bella's kitty, and whether or not it was a hairy beast.

Shaking his head and his thoughts, Edward met her eyes and nodded, "Yes, of course you can bring him," he smiled warmly and hoped she wasn't a mind reader.

Bella's happiness was written all over her face, from the way her eyes crinkled at the corners to the face splitting smile on her lips. She looked very happy as opposed to the small timid creature Edward had encountered the previous night.

In her excitement, Bella stood quickly and gave Edward a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Edward barely had time to register what she was doing until she was pulling back, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

He shivered, her proximity affecting him too quickly and in too many ways as his arms reached out to hug her back. He wasn't sure what the protocol was. Did he just pat her back quickly or return the kiss upon her cheek?

His eyes met hers briefly and his decision was made for him as her mouth met his in a soft, barely there tentative peck. Edward's eyes widened in surprise as Bella pulled back, searching his face. She'd been swept up in the moment, so happy and blissful she hadn't realized what she'd done until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this story isn't the typical humor, but I giggled while writing it so... *shrugs*<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Clearing her throat and pulling from his embrace, she shyly sat back down in her seat and took a gulp of water, avoiding Edward's stare. He'd been so dumbfounded and taken aback by her sudden movements that all he could do was look at her.

A million things were running through his head. One being, could they do that again, another being did she mean to do it. He'd wondered about the softness of her lips and the sweet 'thank you' kiss she'd bestowed upon him had confirmed his suspicions. Bella Swan had very soft lips.

Bella sat silently wringing her hands on her lap as she tried to think of ways to explain or at least apologize. She wasn't the type of girl who went around kissing random people. She'd only kissed two men in her life, one being Sam and another being her eight grade boyfriend, Riley.

Edward spoke first, seeing the pain marring her features he couldn't let her think she'd done something wrong. In all honesty, she'd done something very, very right, "Its okay, Bella. You were excited, it happens," he shrugged his shoulders, a soft smile playing on his lips. Having enjoyed her proximity a little too much, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable around him.

She nodded and chanced a glance at him. He was smiling lightly and the tips of his ears were tinged pink from his now telltale blush. She thought it cute that he blushed so much. She'd been teased a lot growing up because she too would flush pink at any sign of embarrassment.

"I don't go around kissing people, I'm not that kind of girl," she clarified while picking up the plates from the table and bringing them to the sink.

Edward stood and brought the empty glasses and placed them alongside the dirty plates.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh*<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

22.

Bella kept her back to him, still uneasy about the situation. Edward was unsure of what to say to her to make her feel better. He was used to being an ass and blatantly ignoring the advances from women but he didn't want to do that with Bella. He liked her for some reason which was a rare occasion for him.

"Its okay, Bella. I didn't mind," he scoffed at his admission, "I didn't mind at all, actually." He stood behind her, far enough as to not appear too creepy but close enough to gauge her reaction.

Bella thought about his words, furrowing her brow as she turned to face him, "Won't your girlfriend mind?" She searched his face, looking for lies, truths or anything really.

Edward shook his head, keeping eye contact with her, "I ehmm, haven't had a girlfriend in years," he admitted sheepishly.

Bella's face contorted into some sort of weird surprised yet intrigued expression that Edward couldn't quite explain as she just gaped at him. Was he serious? Years?

Her face must've been full of questions because Edward couldn't help looking up at the ceiling and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I've been very lucky with work and the women there are just so," he shuddered visibly, making Bella giggle as she appraised him, "they're all after one thing and I'm not into giving them what they want," he sighed and rolled his eyes at himself.

Bella understood that, and the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was anything like them. She also didn't want him to go back on his offer; she was really in need of a place to stay and rather liked their arangement, "I get it, its okay, really. I'm going to go get dressed and go get my things."

Edward nodded and let his eyes wander as she retreated out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks they make it through a weekend? lmao<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Hours later, as Edward sat in his office and doted over unfinished paperwork, he heard a loud thud at the front door, indicating that his new roommate was home.

He liked the sound of that, a roommate; he'd never had one before but kind of liked the idea of having someone to come home to. He'd been lucky in his life and felt like he could maybe bestow some of that onto Bella.

From the sound of things, she surely seemed to need it.

Edward made his way to the door where Bella stood with a duffel bag and a pet carrier. He couldn't believe she'd only brought an overnight bag, "I thought you were going to bring all of your things?" he asked as he tried to see if she was hiding anything behind her.

Bella put the large bag on the ground and cooed at the kitty in the cage as she took him out, "Emmett here is the most important thing I own and I don't have too many clothes," she clarified while holding the furry creature in her arms.

The silver and white cat purred loudly and closed its eyes as she scratched him behind the ears and held him close to her chest.

"I thought all women had closets full of shoes and purses," he thought aloud. He remembered his sisters having more clothes than most department stores and he'd been privy to a few girls' apartments throughout the years, most were full of...stuff.

Bella snorted, "Ehm, no, just...no. We moved around a lot when I was a kid and I got used to not having much," she shrugged

Edward felt like he'd been missing an important piece to the puzzle that was Bella Swan, "Why did you move so much?"

"Dad was in the military," she shrugged again while running her fingers through Emmett's fur.

Edward nodded, understanding dawning over him with those simple words, "How did you get here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I based Emmett on our cat, except ours is female...damn thing sleeps all the time!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Bella and Edward sat together in the kitchen as chicken casserole baked in the oven.

Bella revealed that her dad had ended up taking a job as a police officer after his military duties were done. They'd settled down in a small town in upstate Washington. She'd graduated high school there and had met Sam during the following summer.

It was also during that summer that her parent's had gotten into a car accident, killing them both upon impact.

Bella had been unlucky to find out that her father's pension was only enough to cover the funeral expenses and pay off her parent's debts. She'd had a little bit left over but it was quickly eaten away when Sam convinced her it would be a good idea to leave the small town and go to the city for work.

Bella hadn't made it to college after all, opting for menial jobs in the food service industry. There was no way she could concentrate on school and keep a job. Sam wasn't the type of guy to encourage her when it came to her education and she just gave up.

Now, looking back, she had a lot of regrets, the major one of course being Sam. She couldn't go back in time and change anything but she realized that meeting Edward was her chance at something new.

Edward, on the other hand listened as Bella told her tale. He couldn't believe how bad she'd had it. He never imagined that people could live that way.

He'd always had nice things, a nice life and the people around him were just there to help each other. Of course, he was aware of the leeches that were there to suck money out of your wallet or ride your coat tails, he knew of such people and kept a safe distance from them.

He could tell that Bella was nothing like that. Her genuine sense of humor and her demeanor told a story and Edward liked it, a lot.

He had an indescribable pull to her, like a magnet. He was drawn to her no matter how much he would have liked to deny it, he just was.

Once the timer dinged, they sat together and ate quietly while discussing more of their lives.

There weren't any awkward pauses and everything seemed so effortless.

Edward loved her sense of humor; it was hard to find a woman who loved to watch sitcoms on any given night instead of going out for drinks.

Bella liked that he seemed to be interested in her. So many nights had she spent alone at home while Sam went out with his buddies to watch the game at a sports bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants chicken casserole... a la Edward, lol<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

25.

After dinner, they did the dishes together and settled themselves in the living room to watch television.

Emmett had found a spot on the back of the sofa where he'd settled himself in for the evening. Edward found it curious that the cat seemed to have made himself quite at home in his home. Bella simply explained that Emmett wasn't very high maintenance, like her, he seemed to be able to make anywhere his home.

It warmed Edward's heart to hear her call his apartment, her home. He didn't think she'd get comfortable this quickly but given her childhood, he understood her so much more.

They sat and watched a movie together, laughing at the same parts and talking about it when it was done.

Edward yawned and told her he was going to bed, there was no way he could stay up past 10 pm, he hadn't done that in years and wasn't about to do it now.

Bella giggled telling him he was an old man.

Upon hearing her saying that, Edward pounced on her, tickling her sides and treating her like he would have one of his sisters.

Well almost.

Because his sisters certainly would not have pushed their breasts into his chest and his sisters would not have wrapped their arms around his neck. Oh and his sisters would definitely have not kissed him.

This time though, when Edward pulled back to look at Bella, he couldn't help but notice how dark her eyes were. She'd been on edge all evening, knowing he was right there, ready for the taking.

She'd been so attracted to him; it was hard to fathom keeping herself away from him for any length of time.

He'd told her he hadn't minded the peck she'd given him in the morning. She was afraid to seem needy or pushy but he had been the one to initiate the touching. He'd been the one to pounce on her and tickle her. He'd been the one to pin her down on the sofa.

He held her face between his palms, searching her face for any sign that he shouldn't go through with what he was about to do. When she'd said nothing, Edward leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* :o)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

26.

It was a gentle and sweet kiss that made Bella's toes curl as a moan escaped her lips. She'd hoped to be kissed like that someday, giving up when she'd settled in with Sam. But this, this kiss right here with Edward, was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

Edward's lips moved over hers, kissing and suckling at her lips. Taking one at a time between his, nibbling and suckling lightly while her lips moved with his.

Soon, the kiss escalated and grew hotter as Bella's tongue swiped over Edward's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Edward quickly gave, parting his lips eagerly to meet her tongue with his.

He groaned, feeling himself get fully aroused as she writhed underneath him. She'd let her thighs fall open, cradling him between them as she tangled their legs together.

She could feel him hard against her thigh and squirmed, trying to get him near where she really wanted him as her tongue explored his mouth in a heated and needy kiss.

It didn't take genius to figure out where the night was headed but Edward didn't want to do that with her so quickly. He hadn't had a woman in his bed...ever and she needed to understand as much. Not that he was a virgin, but it had been years since he'd had sex and, well, it certainly hadn't happened in the bed he currently owned.

Bella was beyond turned on at this point. The sex-on-legs roommate of hers was sexy in that I-have-no-idea I'm good looking kind of a way and she'd caught herself staring at him on numerous occasions since she'd met him.

Edward broke the kiss and started nibbling on her jaw and neck, dropping kisses behind her ear while Bella pushed herself against him and held him close, twining her fingers in his hair.

"Oh,God...Edward," she moaned as he bit her earlobe lightly and swiped his tongue over the sting. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Edward's mouth ignited a fire within her.

Edward groaned as she pressed herself harder against his erection. He was past the point of caring about decency. He'd not known her for very long, yet something about her felt so familiar, like she was already his. Her body responded to every touch, every caress, and every kiss like no other.

Even if there hadn't been too many others, Edward knew that an all consuming fire like this one wasn't the norm. He'd read enough Cosmo and had heard his friends talking on many occasions about girls, he may not have experienced much first hand, but he knew that not everyone could be this good together.

Bella was certainly something, he felt lucky he'd stumbled upon.

* * *

><p><strong>We're about to earn that M rating...<strong>

**And to answer a question about Bella's lack of stuff... a photo album would have fit in nicely in her bag... and since she wasn't attached to material posessions, there wasn't any furniture to move around. **


	27. Chapter 27

27.

"Bella, we have to stop before this gets out of hand," he said while kissing her collarbones. His hand had found purchase on her breast while his thumb swiped over her nipple.

Bella groaned, being wound up so badly, she needed release and judging by how hard Edward was, she knew he did too. She understood his concerns but was passed the point of caring, "It got out of hand a while ago, Edward. Please don't stop."

Edward, unable to deny her request simply rolled off of her and out of her embrace. He stood next to the sofa and looked down her heaving form, "Come with me then," he extended his hand, inviting her to follow him, "I haven't done any of this in a long time and I'll be damned if I do it on the couch while Emmett watches us," he continued.

Bella had felt dejected when Edward had gotten up, but hearing his words and looking at his hands, her lips automatically curled up into a smile. She took his hand and twined her fingers with his, "Make me yours Edward." She then got on her toes and kissed him; feeling like it was where she was meant to be.

The couple entered Edward's bedroom, a heavy tension running through the air. Not a bad one, but something brought on by how pent up they both were from the heaving make-out session.

Edward knew this would be fast and Bella was hoping for some release.

Somehow, they managed to undress each other, a light blush coloring them both as they took each other in. Edward's mouth latched on quickly to Bella's. He'd missed her taste and her warmth from what they'd been up to in the living room and immediately wanted to go back to that.

They quickly crawled in under the covers together and kissed each other while letting their hands caress newly discovered skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so maybe the next one for the M rating...I totally forgot about this...<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Bella's body felt perfect under Edward's large hands, her breasts fitting his hands nicely as he swiped his tongue over her nipples. Bella's moans and panting directed Edward in what made her feel good. It was simple for a man to get off, but not so much for women. Edward understood this and wanted to make sure she got hers too.

Bella had never been treated this way before. She'd ended up on a many occasions just finishing the job herself. What Edward was doing to her body felt so good, she knew he'd surely get her there. She let her thighs fall open as Edward grazed his pointer finger over her heated sex.

"You're so wet, Bella," he said, nuzzling his nose behind her ear. Bella bucked her hips against his hand wanting more, needing so much.

"Touch me, please, Edward," she moaned while wrapping her arms around Edward, pulling him closer to her.

Edward took both of her hands in his larger one and pinned them on top of her head while he kissed her breasts and flicked his tongue on her hardened peeks. Edward let his other hands slowly descent to her center, making sure to touch her lightly on its way down.

Bella kept her eyes on Edward as he moved beside her. She could see the heat in his eyes as her looked at her body. She'd never had a lover be so consumed with just touching her.

Edward's fingers parted her slit and moved over heated flesh. Bella moaned, as his fingers pressed harder and moved quickly over her clit.

Edward's mouth pressed kisses against her skin as his fingers worked her heated center. Bella closed her eyes, feeling herself tightening up until finally, as Edward's finger grazed her entrance and his thumb pressed against her clit, she cried out Edward's name as her orgasm consumed her entirely.

Edward pressed delicate kisses over her chest, easing her down from her bliss and letting go of her hands that were still held above her head. Bella wore a lazy smile on her lips as she opened her eyes and met Edward's intense dark blue ones.

She licked her lips and kissed him as she pulled him to hover over her. Edward followed her willingly, there was no way to turn back and he wanted her just as much. His breathing was labored as her legs molded themselves perfectly around his waist. They were truly two pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, we're just gonna assume that they're clean and on birth control and everything else...this is fiction...<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Edward lowered himself on top of her, leaning on his elbows on either side of her head. Their eyes met briefly as Bella took his length into her hand, feeling its heaviness as she stroked him a few times before guiding him to her entrance.

She then let her hands roam freely over his body, enjoying the way his muscles flexed under her touch. Edward pushed forward, a tiny bit at a time, letter her body open up and acclimate to his. She felt so warm and tight, he knew it wouldn't take very long before he succumbed to his own pleasure.

"Bella, I haven't..." she cut him off by kissing him. Her tongue searching out his instantly as he sheathed himself fully inside her.

Their bodies moved together, pulling and pushing, finding a rhythm that soothed them both. Bella could feel herself winding up again as Edward's pelvis seemed to grind into her in just the right way. Edward had to concentrate in holding off but the desire to let go was ever present with every stroke.

Bella's breathing sped up as she dug her nails into his butt cheeks, "Edward, harder...please," she begged and there was no denying her. Edward got up on his knees and pulled her hips flush with his while pounding into her. There was nothing delicate about his movements but she seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

"Bella I'm gonna-" Edward bucked and halted his movement momentarily as his face contorted in pain and pleasure. He looked sinful, his chest heaving and hair a mess while he moved within her, finding his release. Seeing him loose himself within her was enough to make Bella cry out as her second orgasm shot through her.

She struggled to find her breath as she looked up to see Edward's eyes trained on her body. Edward smiled down at her, lowering himself over her to kiss her forehead, her nose and finally her lips.

They kissed languidly, relishing in each other as Edward pulled himself out of her body, leaving her feeling a bit empty. She liked being joined to him, something she'd never really felt before with anyone else.

Edward moved to lie beside her, pulling her into his side as he kissed the top of her head, "Bella, you do realize this changes things, right?"

Bella nodded, not quite sure what he'd meant by that. Knowing how unlucky she was, maybe he'd meant that this was too quick and that she'd have to find another place to live. She'd only known him for about 24 hours but yet, he had changed her somehow. He'd managed to give her hope that not everyone was out to get you. There were still people out there that were truly good, caring and giving.

She'd found those qualities in Edward. There was no denying it, she'd fallen for him head over heels, love at first sight.

Little did she know that Edward had also had these kinds of thoughts pertaining to her. He'd been lucky to find her when he did. He'd been lucky to have walked into that bar at that precise moment. And he felt like there was no going back. She fit with him right there in his bed. She was home to him now, warm, soft, inviting and welcoming.

When Bella said nothing, Edward continued, "I don't want you to sleep in the other room," he hugged her impossibly closer, "stay with me."

His words, kind and sincere sent a shiver down Bella's spine. She knew there was no other place she'd rather be. She'd had more fun being around him in one day than being around Sam the entire time they'd been together. She also knew it wouldn't always be easy but, she needed to take a chance, "I'll stay for as long as you want me."

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* how sweet are they?<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

30.

And so it began, in the weeks that followed their impromptu meeting, Edward helped Bella get settled in. She never did go back to that spare bedroom, opting to sleep next to her boyfriend instead.

Edward introduced her to his family. They were all so shocked but happy to see him like this. He seemed so much more relaxed around Bella. His guard was down and he laughed more. Alice and Angela noticed a slew of subtle changes in their sibling. Bella was obviously good for him, no matter how they'd met.

Bella eventually got a job in Edward's company. She'd refused his help at first but as Edward probed her with questions regarding her education he'd found that she was actually pretty bright. She had graduated high school with honors regardless of her home life.

Given her experience, Edward had found the perfect job for her as his personal assistant. He hadn't had anyone in that position for a while because the last girl he had hired had been a bit of a stalker. He knew there was no chance of Bella doing that, she owned him already, mind, body and soul.

Bella graciously took the job. There were other options but this one meant that she could somehow pay him back for everything he'd done. Not that she owed him, because she would not have stayed with him simply out of obligation. No, she truly loved him.

He'd shown her what family was when he'd introduced her to his own. They'd all welcomed her with open arms. His mother had hugged her like a mother does her own child. Bella had felt so loved and cherished; she knew she'd never want to let that go.

Alice had quickly become her best friend, calling on her all the time to gossip or to invite her over for coffee. Edward loved seeing them together; it solidified his resolve in asking for Bella's hand in marriage.

Six months after meeting in that dank bar not too far from where they lived, they were married.

Carlisle, Edward's father, gave her away. It was bittersweet knowing that her own parents would never see her happy like this. But then, if it weren't for her streak of bad luck, she would never have stumbled on to Edward.

Edward, on the other hand, had always been lucky but his luck had run out when it came to matters of the heart. He would be forever grateful for that night where he'd stumbled into that bar feeling lonely and doubtful of himself.

He never did find an explanation to the pull he seemed to have to Bella. She had bewitched him with her brashness from the moment he'd met her and he couldn't imagine how truly lucky that night had been for him.

Either way, Bella and Edward would both always be the lucky ones.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww... :o)<strong>

**I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read, review and/or rec this little fic. This prompt challenge was fun and different for me, I'd never published anything in the third person before, I have to admit, it was fun to write it this way. **

**Thank you to my fellow Drabble War Prompt participants for giving us all some awesome stories, I'm amazed at how one word can conjur up so many different stories!**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
